


Dream Eater

by Kotonoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonoha/pseuds/Kotonoha
Summary: Was it a dream.. or is it reality? It’s hard to tell the difference when you go to sleep and find yourself being projected in astral.





	Dream Eater

Today was a simple day for you, it consisted of getting up at 6:45 a.m, picking up your favorite pastry and drink from the bakery near your workplace, and juggling politicians classified documents and stock related projects. 

You worked as a secretary to a business that basically handled “problems” for those with influence. Whether it was getting rid of a scandal or implanting false evidence on a rival to someone’s campaign. 

It was pretty shitty and you had to jump through hoops at times to keep your job, but it paid for more than just the bills and allowed you to have money for extra things in life. 

It didn’t help that you were a single 22 year old woman with a hospitalized younger brother, and parents who died during a business trip right after you graduated from high school. you were fortunate enough to be able to finish college with the funds your parents had raised up for you, and the money that you received from their will.

Having to be an adult at 17 however was hard, and a few times you had to make difficult decisions when it came to taking care of your brother, but it all worked out when you studied super hard and got into a high paying job immediately after college.

Your life during that time hadn’t been the greatest, but you made it work and if you had to do some questionable things to keep your immediate family happy, then it was worth it to you. 

So you buried your feelings pertaining to your job, and kept to yourself unless asked otherwise by colleagues. However this wasn’t to say that you didn’t have a social life, after work you’d typically go out with the few groups of friends you had made during college, and would go to parties occasionally during the weekends or on off days. After that you’d simply come home, feed your cat and dog, and cook dinner for yourself after checking in on your brother.

It was 11:35 p.m approximately when you had finally finished showering, and decided that you were going to wear something that made you feel sexy to bed. Just because you didn’t have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the feeling of wearing something good for yourself. So you settled on lace boyshort panties and a matching laced camisole. 

With your esteem properly boosted after looking yourself over in the mirror, you decide to climb into bed and binge watch Marvel movies in order until you fall asleep.

It was nearly 2 a.m when you drifted off to sleep, and it was only 15 minutes later when your REM stage of sleeping had finally pulled at your unconsciousness and lulled you off into your dreams. 

Funny as it was, your dream decided to place you exactly in your room in the same position you were in now.. asleep and unknowing. The only difference was moonlight was cascading through your half closed curtains, and the room seemed to take on a cold temperature, If the frost beginning to adorn your glass was any sign.

It was as if watching yourself from a third person perspective.. 

Shadows played at the corners of your room and edged ever so slightly closer to your bed frame, wrapping the space around it in complete darkness aside from the moonlight kissing at your face and the side of the bed you rested upon.

You watched on, puzzled with the notion that something eerie was beginning to happen, and as if to confirm your thoughts the dream had shifted the shadows into a figure of a tall man, whom you guessed was at least over 6ft tall. 

The only thing you could make out was was a hoodie pulled over his head, and the silhouette of something shiny being brandished in his gloved hand. His head was tilted to the side as he wordlessly stared at you; his gloved fingers raising up the object in his hand as they stroked at its length. It almost seemed like he was contemplating on what to do with you..

He stepped over to your side of the bed, his foot steps muffled by the carpet as you finally caught what he was holding in his possession. It was a large black dagger with red markings carved into it, it only seemed to glow when the light pouring from your window hit it, and something that resembled smoke wafted from the man himself. You were also able to make out silver glowing eyes and wisps of charcoal black hair that fell partially over his eyes. They were cold and piercing as he bent over you, and grabbed at your blanket.

Covers were slowly pulled off your unaware body, and tugged all the way down to your feet. You felt phantom touches against your cheek and a ghostly breath being exhaled on your lips, your eyebrows furrowed slightly at the cold air and misplaced touches. However you only shifted ever so slightly as your face visibly relaxed once more. 

It was astonishing to say the least.. you were watching yourself, and yet you could still feel and also witness your body’s little movements. It felt as though you were a astral projection, and yet it also felt as though you had no real presence at all. If you had to compare it to something, then you believed it was like being Schrödinger.

Your attention was snapped back to the man as you felt the cool tip of his blade run down your thighs, it wasn’t enough to cut you but you figured it was definitely enough to help rouse you from your sleep-like state. 

It was then that your perspective shifted from third and straight to first, as your eyes fluttered open in alarm. Taking in the sight of a glinting blade, a gloved hand shot out to cover your mouth. The hand holding the dagger was shifted into a firm grip, as his fingers came up to his mouth in a shushing motion.

Your whole body trembled against the mattress and big puffs of air was exhaled sharply into the glove, as your eyes widened in fear and stared up into his covered face. There was skull bandanna wrapped around his mouth and up to his nose, and now that you were actually looking at him up close you could see ruby tendrils flecked across the silver-ness of his eyes, almost like little glittering jewels. It captivated you in a way that made you stop trembling, but only for a mere second as you saw his smirk against the black fabric. 

It only seemed to broaden as he raised the dagger up and slammed it down into your right breast, blood gushing from the stab wound as the blade was dragged downwards slicing open your rib cage and stomach with ease as it tore through your bones like butter and left your organs on full display. 

No amount of crying, screaming, or kicking helped as he ripped you open and played with your insides like it was an operation game, taking apart your intestines and making a makeshift noose to tie your head to the headboard, and lifting up the bandanna ever so slightly to lay a kiss on your faintly beating heart.

Surprisingly though, it wasn’t the fact that he exposed your insides that bothered you, but rather it was the lack of pain that you felt at the whole ordeal. You were freaking the fuck out sure, but it didn’t feel real or like it was happening to you. It was so easy to equate what was going on to disassociation as you entered deaths door, but you doubted that was it. 

You could feel the blood exiting your body and sticking you to the sheets in a wet syrupy puddle, but that was the extent to what was felt. Your eyes were going hazy and you couldn’t even register if you were awake or dreaming at this point, but the sounds of harsh laughter and a picture being snapped were the only things you heard as your consciousness faded into the abyss. 

You were startled awake by the sound of a blaring alarm clock as your eyes bursted open and you gasped yourself into an upright position, touching your chest and looking around to find blood or anything amiss. When nothing came up, your racing heart had finally settled down and you vowed not to eat sweets before bed again.

You went through your morning in a daze like state as you recalled how messed up your dream was, yet how alluring the man seemed to be. It took showering for 2 hours until the water ran cold and eating bland oatmeal for you to decide to go outside, and clear your thoughts over coffee and jogging. Even then that masked face and cruel silver eyes still invaded the darkest corners of your thoughts and left you shivering in the cool autumn.

You decided to take a break from jogging after running around for 40 whole minutes to no avail, and begrudgingly grabbing a crepe from a food vendor. It was as you were paying for your snack that your phone blipped with a message notification from a no-caller ID. You figured it was a robo message as you clicked the message tab and immediately dropped your phone upon seeing an image.

It was you all cut open during that dream, and nothing but silver eyes with ruby tinged flecks that stared back through the darkness of the room..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now. Let me know in the comment section if you’d like to see more!


End file.
